Rayos de Sol
by Heat Spark
Summary: Simon le mira como si realmente le pareciera desagradable, totalmente indispuesto a volver a probarlo. Frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz, decidido a no seguir olfateando su característico aroma a jabón y rayos de sol.


Esto lo escribí cuando leí _Ciudad de Cristal_ , hace MUCHO tiempo, y como una broma. Igual molan.

 **Disclaimer:** Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Rayos de Sol**

* * *

Simon le mira como si realmente le pareciera desagradable, totalmente indispuesto a volver a probarlo.

Frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz, decidido a no seguir olfateando su característico aroma a jabón y rayos de sol.

— ¿Demasiado encantador para ti, vampiro? —Le suelta Jace, atento a sus reacciones. Incluso se toma la molestia de destaparse un poco más el cuello y dejar visibles sus runas. Lazos negros enrollándose en sus clavículas y sujetándose a su cuello—. ¿Cansado ya de la sangre de animal?

Es una costumbre entre ellos el tratarse como si estuviesen a punto de asesinarse. Colmillos descubiertos, cuchillo serafín en mano. Armas en forma de insultos.

— En realidad me preguntaba cómo es que podías oler _y saber_ tan mal. Si hablamos de sangre de animal, la tuya sirve muy bien.

Jace le sonríe de lado, como aceptando que le ha jugado una buena broma.

Simon no lo ha tratado tanto como Clary lo ha hecho, no conoce sus manías y, sin embargo, es capaz de ver cierta vacilación en sus labios a la hora de replicarle. Como si le hubiera herido el orgullo de verdad.

— Por mucha sed que tengas no deberías tratarme así. Soy el único que estaría dispuesto a hacer esto por ti.

 _Y el único al que Simon le clavaría los dientes sin pensarlo._

Existe cierto placer en enterrarle los colmillos en la piel y succionarle la sangre. Besar frascos con sangre espesa y medio oxidada de animales no es tan asqueroso como parece, pero definitivamente no hay nada mejor en el mundo que alimentarse del líquido rojo fresco y caliente.

— Si pudiera...

— Pero no puedes. Muérdeme antes de que me arrepienta y te trate como un mosquito. Hasta podría golpearte en la cabeza para hacerlo más creíble. Aunque tal vez eso te mate, con lo débil que debes de estar...

El vampiro no responde, con lentitud avanza hacia Jace y los colmillos se le alargan en automático con la cercanía. No necesita apartarle la cabeza para inclinarse sobre el cuello, el contrario ya la ha ladeado, así que Simon se hunde sobre el hombro del rubio y bebe. Piensa en los sonidos del corazón del cazador de sombras. Como una batería que se va acelerando poco a poco. _A destiempo_.

Extrae una buena cantidad antes de retirarse y cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano. Tiene los labios rojos, se los lame. Es inevitable hacerlo.

Jace está pálido, pero aún así sonríe.

— ¿Tan asqueroso soy como para que me lamas?

— Déjate de bromas. —Medio aturdido, con el sabor, se echa hacia atrás. Tratando de conseguirse unos segundos extras para luego volver a odiarlo como siempre y convencerse de que ya jamás volverá a pensar que, en realidad, su gusto lo ha disfrutado bastante. Que ha encontrado a alguien a quien quiere dejarle marcas en el cuello y acabárselo desde adentro.

La sangre del rubio lo hace sentir mucho mejor que sólo vivo. Una metáfora interesante porque técnicamente ya está muerto.

— Pudo ser mejor.

— Nunca probarás algo mejor, Simon.

— Nunca se sabe. Tal vez debería ir por allí mordiendo chicos rubios. Rubios teñidos, quiero decir. Quizás encuentre a uno más insoportable que tú.

— Lamento decirte que nadie jamás me superará en ser insoportable. Tengo un récord en ello.

Simon no le responde, sólo cierra los ojos para sentir la luz del sol sobre su garganta. No la siente, y no sabe si considerarlo como una bendición o una maldición. Nunca será bienvenido entre los demás vampiros con esa capacidad suya de 'no poder deshacerse debajo de la luz'; pero aún así, Simon sonríe ligeramente, porque sí que podrá ser iluminado, sí que podrá seguir vagando como cualquier ser humano normal, con sus amigos.

No obstante, lo único que le importa ahora es lo que puede sentir.

Puede sentir la presión del torrente sanguíneo de Jace y oler su suave aroma a cuero, sangre, sudor y rebeldía; la que siempre desprende cuando se considera en peligro o está a la defensiva. Aún ahora, le extraña un poco que el olor sea más fácil de captar. ¡Cómo si fuera a hacerle daño adrede! Sabe controlarse. No lo mataría ni por muy sediento que se encuentre. Además, no hay razón para que se sienta tan inseguro, si él mismo se ha ofrecido.

— No vayas ofreciendo tu sangre a otros. —Dice, medio en broma, medio en serio. Limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con una de sus mangas. Sus colmillos ya han dejado de ser visibles.

Todos los amores que ha tenido (el único que ha tenido) le han causado tanto malestar que ya no puede separar el dolor del cariño. Y está bastante seguro de que Jace es igual a él en ese sentido, pues el rubio no es otro más que el chico que piensa que amar a alguien es destruirlo, que mostrarse vulnerable ante alguien es ser destruido. Pero con sus malas maneras y sus mil ideas para romper las reglas se descubre a sí mismo. Grita a los cuatro vientos que no sabe cómo tratar con las personas que se rompen por primera vez por su sinceridad aplastante y luego se tira al suelo con desesperación para intentar reconstruirlas cuando nota que les ha hecho daño.

Es una suerte que él ya esté roto y que sepa cómo reconstruirse solo usando las piezas rotas de Jace. Es el idiota que lo regresó a la vida, y también el único al que Simon le pediría que lo mantuviera con vida.

— ¿Celoso?

— Sí, mucho. —Contesta con sarcasmo—. A ti te hará mucha gracia cuando te vacíe por la sed. A ver si así piensas que me importas.

— No suena tan mal. Hay muertes peores que ser asesinado por un vampiro. Eso sí, si me matas, quiero que le digas a todos que un demonio lo hizo. Sería ridículo que tú me mataras.

— Lo sería. Pero se me ocurren muchas maneras ridículas de acabar contigo. —Muchas que lo matarían a él también. Después de todo, Dios cree que los rayos de Sol no están hechos para personas como él. Y Jace está hecho únicamente de rayos de Sol y viejas heridas.

Así es como huelen y saben los cazadores de sombras. A heridas viejas. Mentales y físicas.

— No esperes que muera por ti, Lewis.

— No espero que mueras por mí. Nunca lo he esperado.

 _Y no quisiera que lo hicieras._


End file.
